1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a list display method of an electronic apparatus that set a display format for displaying a list of image files on the basis of a CPU use rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, many images, such as images photographed by cameras and images obtained over a network, have come to be exchanged among users. Thus, various interfaces for displaying a list of image files have been developed for these electronic apparatus. However, this has the problem of taking much time to display the list of images in the case where the number of image files stored in the memory of a mobile phone is large.
Thus, a mobile phone is proposed in which a user can smoothly create document data having a plurality of character codes and user image data such as when creating the body of e-mail (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-65674). This mobile phone reads thumbnail images corresponding to stored history information and displays a list of the thumbnail images in accordance with a user operation.
Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, often provide functions by operating a plurality of modules at the same time. For example, there is a function of transmitting a still image that is stored in a mobile phone in advance, instead of a user's own live image, to a recipient while performing videophone communications by the mobile phone. To achieve this function with the mobile phone, it is necessary to activate a data folder module to display a list of files in a certain format to the user while executing a videophone module so that the user can select a desired file to be transmitted from the files.
However, mobile phones have limitation in CPU resource etc. Therefore, there is a risk of generating a resource conflict among modules that are operating simultaneously, thus affecting their normal operation. When activating a data folder module during videophone communications, reading files or generating thumbnails consumes much time for CPU processing when generating a list of files in the data folder, which may cause a delay in videophone processing. This may pose the problems of voice interruption, image disturbance, etc.